marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk and the Agents of SMASH (film)
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS VERY, VERY NEW AND IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! PLEASE EXCUSE ITS INFORMAL APPEARANCE AS WORK IS TO BE DONE ON IT! Hulk and the Agents of SMASH is a 2015 science-fiction superhero film that is a live-action adaptation of the Disney-Marvel television series of the same name. The film revolves around The Hulk, who wants to prove to the world, who sees him as nothing more than a mindless, rampaging beast, that he is more than that. He gets his chance when he has to team up with his best friend Rick Jones and three other Hulks (The Thing, She-Hulk, and Red Hulk) to stop The Leader from unleashing destructive gamma bombs to destroy major cities across the globe. A majority of the people who voiced The Hulks in the show return for the film, except for Skaar and Rick Jones/A-Bomb. The film is expected to be released into theaters on May 25th, 2015. Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Plot The film opens with footage showing the Hulk as a raging force of nature. As the credits roll, it shows 2-year old footage of The Hulk going on a rampage through San Francisco, tearing the city to the ground in a rage. It also shows footage of The Hulk decimating military forces that come to attack him, as well as Daily Bugle broadcast footage of J. Jonah Jameson calling the Hulk a "mindless, raging monster" and the only powered freak on the planet he hates more than Spider-Man. Cut to present day, in a secret abandoned base near the town of Vista Verde, the only place in the world that actually likes The Hulk, Rick Jones goes to meet his friend Hulk, and he tells him that he wants to make a web-series about the Green Goliath to show the world he is a hero. Hulk initially rejects the idea, because he believes that no matter what he does, humans will always see The Hulk as a monster, and that if he stays in this base, he won't lose control, and no one will get hurt. However, after a while, he does eventually change his mind after seeing J. Jonah Jameson yet again creating biased assumptioins about The Hulk, so they establish the web-series. However, while this is going on, The Leader, a big-headed green man with a powerful intellect, is inside a secret facility plotting his next move for world domination. He, however, decides that as he is quite small, he cannot accomplish this task alone. So, he learns more about The Abomination, a former Russian soldier who volunteered to be exposed to gamma radiation to fight The Hulk during his "mindless monster days". However, it ended up turning him into a horrible beast and he went on a enraged rampage. He was then captured and sealed in a cryogenic tube at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. He decides he needs Abomination to help him and he goes to free him from his underwater prison. Meanwhile, Hulk shows his online audience around the secret bunker and what he does during his time down here, all the while with Rick filming it. All is going well, until he sees on the television that Las Vegas is under attack by some green monster. Even though it's the Abomination, the news reporters believe it might be Hulk. Not wanting to have an even worse reputation, Hulk then goes off to fight Abomination and tells Rick to stay behind, to which he does not listen. Both of them are not yet aware that there is an even bigger plan being put into place. The Abomination is seen lifting a mysterious device with a ticking clock. The Hulk arrives in Las Vegas and battles the Abomination Soundtrack File:Godzilla Soundtrack CD 1 - The Beginning|Track 1: Opening Credits File:Battleship OST 1 - First Transmission|Track 02: They'll always see me as a monster File:04 To Q Zone - Godzilla 2014 - Soundtrack - Alexandre Desplat|Track 03: Leader frees Abomination File:Godzilla Score - Godzilla's Grand Entrance|Track 04: Las Vegas Fight Trivia *Though it mostly follow the show's premise, it makes a few major changes. For example, in the movie, The Thing replaces Skaar, who is a member of the Agents of SMASH in the show. And Rick Jones does not become A-Bomb until towards the end of the film. *In the show, Red Hulk usually prefers to use his guns and weapons to fight, just like he did before he became a Hulk. However, in the movie, he is still content with just using his fists like his green counterpart, but will use his guns once in a while. Category:Films Category:Cloverfield monster Category:2015 Category:Hulk Category:Movies Category:Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Category:Monsters